


Beso en el pecho

by randomsociopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Memes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envíe la siguiente entrada a BnB en tumblr:<br/>Para el meme escritor, beso en el pecho, Lydia/Allison, por favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso en el pecho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chest kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/85769) by Bootsnblossoms. 



"No, no, no, no..." Gimió Allison, limpiando tanto residuo del cuerpo inerte de Lydia como pudo. La lucha había levantado hojas de otoño en un torbellino furioso, y para el momento que Scott y Derek finalmente habían acorralado a su atacante - una especie de elemento - Lydia había sido prácticamente invisible.  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Stiles, sin aliento por el esfuerzo de tejer su hechizo de contención alrededor del elemento. "¿Ella está bien? ¡Allison! "  
  
"No sé, no sé!" La sangre se filtraba a través del vestido rasgado y sucio de Lydia, las delicadas flores de color rosa y blanco de gasa pesados y pegados a la piel de Lydia en una manera que hizo temblar las manos de Allison. "Por favor, Lydia. Oh dios ".  
  
"Fue un palo, creo," Derek jadeó. Su mirada se debatía entre donde Lydia estaba sangrado y donde Stiles caminó un lento círculo alrededor de donde Derek y Scott se aferran al elemento con una fuerza nacida de la desesperación pura. Allison entendió la urgencia - la necesidad de comprobar a su propia amante por lesiones cuando las cosas eran lo suficientemente tranquilas para mirar - pero Stiles estaba de pie y Lydia no. "Abedul. Atravesó derecho".  
  
Allison asintió y ahogó un sollozo mientras sacaba un cuchillo libre de la bota. Cortó una línea limpia a través de la tela del vestido de Lydia, dejando al descubierto su esternón en el aire frío del otoño. El sujetador de encaje blanco de Lydia estaba tan empapada en sangre como su vestido, y Allison tuvo que cerrar los ojos contra lo rojo lo suficiente para recuperar la compostura.  
  
"Está bien, estoy aquí, no voy a dejar que te mueras," Allison prometió, dedos limpiando suavemente la sangre para que pudiera encontrar la herida. Para su alivio, era una pequeña punción, tal vez del tamaño de un lápiz, que rozó el lado izquierdo de las costillas. Atravó de lado a lado, Allison descubrió mientras rodaba Lydia sobre su lado, pero no había perforado un pulmón.  
  
"¡Es una herida de carne!" -le gritó a sus amigos. "Sangrando como loco, pero no está mal!"  
  
"¿Entonces por qué ella está -"  
  
"Ella golpeó el suelo muy duro," Malia señaló. "Probablemente está noqueada."  
  
Lesión en la cabeza, Allison recitó internamente, sintiendo suavemente bajo el espeso pelo de Lydia, de color cobre en busca de signos de trauma. Dependiendo del tipo de golpe, donde aterrizó, y cuan duro fue, la víctima puede permanecer inconsciente en cualquier lugar de simple momentos a toda la vida.  
  
"Owwwww," Lydia gimió cuando Allison presionó sobre un nudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. "¿Qué me he perdido?"  
  
Allison se rió, el sonido atragantado con lágrimas y alivio. "¡Nos asustaste!"  
  
"Whoa," Lydia se estremeció cuando ella trató de sentarse. Se llevó una mano al estómago y se recostó de nuevo, luciendo asqueada. "Creo que voy a sólo me recostaré aquí por unos minutos, gracias."  
  
"Jesús, Lydia," Stiles rió. Terminó el círculo y el sonido del viento que se mueve en círculos a través de un túnel se arrastró a través del claro. El elemento desapareció desde donde se debatía en los brazos de Scott y Derek, y ellos cayeron hacia atrás, sorprendidos. "No hagas eso de nuevo."  
  
"Sí," Allison estuvo de acuerdo, cediendo ante el miedo y la gravedad. Ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lydia. Ella presionó un beso tembloroso en el pecho de Lydia, a continuación, uno a la clavícula, luego uno sobre su boca. "Nunca más."  
  
Lydia cerró los ojos y sonrió, luego enrosca una mano por el cabello de Allison. "Lo intentaré".


End file.
